


August Fic-A-Day (over the years)

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Covert Affairs, Eureka (TV), Orphan Black (TV), Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, The Bourne Legacy (2012), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Twisted Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Fics written for Twisting the Hellmouth's August Fic-A-Day at Twisted Shorts on Livejournal





	1. Strongest

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2012 LiveJournal’s Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day series
> 
> Jo Lupo had had always pushed herself to be the best, to be the strongest.

Jo Lupo had always pushed herself to be the best, to be the strongest. Keeping up with her brothers had made her that way. After graduating high school at 17, she knew exactly where she was going to go and what she was going to do. Her marks were the best and with her senator’s recommendation, she applied and got into West Point. Four years after that she was graduating at the top of her class.  
When she received her commission she tried to apply to Ranger School but she was disappointed to find that women weren't accepted. So instead, she became an Army MP. Women may not be allowed in combat positions, but she was made for combat, she knew it in her bones.

Then she was sent to Afghanistan, attached to a unit of Rangers, though not really one of them. As a woman, she wasn't supposed to end up in a combat situation, but she found herself under fire and with the elite troops. When everything seemed dire, the men she was with falling around her like flies, she heard a voice deep in her soul ask her, "Are you ready to be strong?" With a snort, Jo replied to the universe, "I'm already strong, but I'll take whatever more you want to give me."

Jo Lupo saved the day. She took out the insurgents firing on her team. She became the first female Army Ranger, but no one without the right clearance would ever know. Women weren't allowed to be Army Rangers. But she was one. Then they sent her to Eureka. After all, women can't be in combat situations on the front lines.

Jo Lupo had always pushed herself to be the best, to be the strongest. It seemed to her that the universe knew it too.


	2. Who Would've Guessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn Summers follows a different, yet familiar path.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 2012 LiveJournal’s Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day series

Dawn had thought she would become a Watcher. After all, with Buffy as the lead Slayer, it made sense. But given Buffy's tendency to try to sideline Dawn and keep her out of whatever trouble was going down, Dawn chose to attend the Linguistics department job recruitment fair with an open mind. It may just be easier to make her own way in the world after graduation, rather than follow Buffy around the world.  
It turned out though that the CIA booth had caught her attention. She wasn’t that surprised when she thought it about it later. It made her think of being a Watcher, just for nonsupernatural world. The conversation she'd had with the recruiter that had flowed through each language she knew had intrigued her. When she had been handed the card and told that she’d be perfect for the job, it had been flattering. So she had applied and gone through all the security clearances – which surprised her, but someone had obviously cleaned her links up or something along those lines. When she graduated, she’d joined the CIA as a trainee. 

When Dawn found herself pulled out of the trainee area to "consult" with the Domestic Protection Division, she knew that the security clearances hadn’t been a fluke or cleaned up. An intense woman named Joan explained that her name had come up with clearance on a matter that one of their agents had run into. Clearance Joan did not have. 

It seemed it was going to be Dawn's job to save Agent Annie Walker from the supernaturally entangled mess that she's ended up in. While she dodged questions about her clearance from others in the Division, what joy to work with. At least Director Campbell had clearance. He'd taken her aside to let her know he'd handle Joan's inquiries; they just needed to get their agent home safe. 

Nothing like being thrown in the deep end, Dawn figured. Who would've guessed that the Chinese were working with demon operatives? She wondered if her sister knew…


	3. What Happens in the Old Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy made a new life for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 2012 LiveJournal’s Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day series
> 
> Spoilers for Chapter 1 of the bounty hunter storyline in SWtOR.

Buffy stopped to reflect on the last decade as she studied the group in front of her looking for weaknesses and evaluating the weapons and armor they had.

Her life had certainly changed in the decade or so that she had spent in this time/universe/dimension, whatever it was. Since the moment she'd landed face down in a swamp on the planet Hutta, Buffy's life had altered beyond anything she could've imagined. 

It had been especially bad because she'd landed in the middle of a gang war and the big blob she'd been taken to, some huge worm named Faathra (and believe me, she'd been "taught" how to pronounce her former owner's name properly), had declared her a Nem'ro spy and threw her in some stinky dungeons in his palace with a shock collar on her neck. If it hadn't been for that shock collar, she'd have broken out on her own but it probably would've taken much longer. She'd been so confused about her situation. One moment she had been fighting a group of demons to make sure the ritual they were doing to open the Cleveland Hellmouth wouldn't be finished, the next she was dropping through the air into about a foot of muck. Face first.

Buffy had been pretty sure she could take his guards, even with their fancy laser guns. But before she could figure out how to get the damn thing off, she'd been rescued by someone she later found out was a bounty hunter. Said bounty hunter had appreciated her skills as they broke out of the palace. After that they'd met up with the bounty hunter's team and Buffy joined with them for lack of anything better to do. She figured with all the technology that seemed to be around, she'd be better off with people that were friendly with her. Buffy had explained her situation and her new team had promised to help her find a way home - after they finished their Great Hunt.

Now, a decade later, Buffy still hadn't found a way home. But being on that hunter's team had been one of the best things she could've done to survive where she'd landed. Sure, she didn't like working within the Empire, and she had distaste for what most bounty hunters did in their jobs. But the hunter she'd hooked up with had preferred to take people alive, and so did she. She lived on the edges of both the Empire and the Republic and had gotten a reputation for being one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, so long as you wanted the target returned alive. The constant war between the two factions definitely gave her plenty to do in her job. 

Her hunter friend and his team kept an eye out for anything that could help her get home, but she'd found a new family in her team and gained an acceptance from the Mandalorians after her hunter friend had won the Hunt.

Buffy pushed down the blast visor on her helmet, made sure that her blasters were loose enough to be easily drawn, and fired up her jetpack. She had a target to acquire. There was another Hunt to win, and this time, it would be her as the winner.


	4. A Different Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar Blake goes looking for the Prime Merlinian on the Hellmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 2012 LiveJournal’s Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day series

Balthazar could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising as he entered the city limits of Sunnydale. He still couldn't believe that people were actually living on the Mouth of Hell. If the one he sought was the Prime Merlinian, he sincerely hoped she hadn't been twisted by the dark energies inherent to the location. He hated the idea of setting up shop in Sunnydale but this would require a cover. The owner of the local magic shop had died mysteriously yet again, so he had acquired it cheaply at least. 

About a week later, Balthazar had warded the premises against dark denizens and decided to have his grand "reopening". The bell dinged as the door opened and three girls stepped into his store. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the Slayer rumored to have taken care of Lothos a few years ago in Los Angeles. She was admonishing a young brunette to "not touch anything, cause you break it you buy it and I can't afford that!" The redhead with the two sisters was eagerly looking over his collection as the blonde began to restlessly stroll around the store. As the redhead called excitedly to the blonde, "Buffy, I think we can use this!” Balthazar decided it was time.

With the young brunette ignored, Balthazar approached her and held out the dragon ring towards her. "You can certainly feel free to look around, my dear. Not everything is breakable in my store. Here. This is very special. And if it likes you, you can keep it."

Balthazar Blake held his breath as Dawn Summers took the dragon from him and held it in the palm of her hand. Had he found the Prime Merlinian at last? The last apprentice of Merlin watched closely as the dragon animated and wrapped itself around young Dawn’s tiny finger. He’d finally found an apprentice. As Dawn gaped at the dragon on her finger, he suddenly heard an angry voice behind him, “What the hell are you doing to my sister, tall dark and creepy?” He realized that now he had to placate an angry Slayer. Oh hell. As he turned to talk her down, instead he took a right hook to the face that knocked him flat.


	5. The Wrong Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Jason Bourne could be worse than his handlers expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 2012 LiveJournal’s Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day series

He took his time looking through all the files taken from Pamela Landy. The information in them was disturbing, especially the footnotes that read M. Walsh, DRI research notes. The program was supposed to have been dismantled and the information destroyed. To see this pop up in a major scandal like Treadstone... well, it could potentially reveal the supernatural to the world. He had to see how much further this went, if there was anything else linked to the Initiative that he would have to worry about. The CIA was running their own selfish cover up to save their asses but Agent Riley Finn was more worried about Adam type repercussions and the Council’s reaction.  
First, he'd have check out this Bourne guy. It looked like only the neural conditioning had made it into his organization but there was always still the chance of more. Bourne had moves that were almost superhuman according to the most current profiling and surveillance. Riley hoped that the worst parts of the DRI hadn't made it into Treadstone or the other programs he was uncovering. God help him if he had to explain to Buffy that the U.S. government had been experimenting again. These other two programs, Outcome and LARX, they were especially worrying if what he was reading is right. Changing DNA in the subject was not a good thing from his point of view. What were they using to change the DNA? What were they changing the DNA to?

On a boat on the other side of the world, Aaron Cross and Dr. Marta Shearling began to make plans. Marta had been hypothetically sure that the new virus would be a permanent solution and Aaron seemed to be stable. Now that Aaron no longer required his blue pill, he needed, no, wanted to understand more of what was done to him. Jason Bourne seemed the best person to start with. It was the only name he had.


	6. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie runs into something a little more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for August Fic-A-Day 2013

Annie kept her gun aimed at the man blocking her exit, unsure of how Meng Li was standing in front of her when she’d shot him just a few minutes ago.    There had been no pulse when she checked!   Yet somehow, here he was.    Annie eyed him carefully, evaluating him.   She could see the blood staining his shirt from the bullet she’d fired into his chest. 

He noted her gaze and smirked at her.  “You’ve ruined one of my favorite shirts, little agent.”  His face shifted, growing ridges on his forehead and his eyes turning yellow.  “Not to mention, that stung a bit.  I’ll just have to have a snack to help me heal up.”

Annie blinked and tried to keep her composure at his comments.  Also… were those fangs in his mouth?  What had DPD sent her into?  Her hands shook a little holding her gun and she tried to stay calm.  She had the intel they needed; she just had to survive this.   She’d been in dangerous situations before, she thought to herself.  Maybe none exactly like that, but she made a habit of surviving.

The man –vampire, Annie wondered – took a step towards her.  “Little agent, I can smell your fear.  I’ll give you a head start if you want.   It won’t help, but go ahead... run.  To the count of ten, dear?”

Annie backed away and around the corner, listening as the vampire shouted the numbers out and promptly took off as fast as she could run once she was around the corner of the hallway.  “Auggie?”  She called out over her comm. “You’re not going to believe this, but I think… I think Meng Li is a vampire.”

“A what?” She heard Auggie’s flustered voice in her ear bud.

“Fangs, bullets to the chest didn’t kill him, just insinuated I’d be a good snack... I’m going to definitely go with vampire.” Annie continued to run, occasionally checking down hallways and through doors. 

“I’ll check with Joan, just keep away from him for as long as you can Annie.  And if you can… try to find a cross or some other holy symbol.”  Annie continued her flight, amazed that Auggie believed her.  But of course Auggie believed her, why wouldn’t he?  Though in retrospect, he didn’t seem that surprised… huh, there’s something to investigate.  Investigate later when she wasn’t being chased by what should be a fictitious being out for her blood.  She started checking for unlocked doors and searching offices for religious symbols. 

Eventually, she found an office that had a cross design on the wall and she took it down to take with her.   “Auggie, I found a cross, what now, what can you tell me.”  

“Annie, find some place to hide that’s defensive, or if possible, try to get out of the building.  We’ve got a specialist consulting with us.”

So Annie started to make her way to the roof, as a voice in her ear bud introduced itself as Agent Dawn Summers and began to walk her through how to survive a situation with a vampire.   By the time she reached the roof, she had the cross, several number 2 pencils picked up from offices and a broken table leg that just may help her if it really came down to a fight.   Dawn assured her that there was help on the way and she shouldn’t have to use it. 

The roof was where she was when Meng Li finally caught up with her.

 “It’s too bad that it’s night time, not daytime,” Dawn lamented through the ear bud, “Just try to stay as far away from him as possible.  Your backup is almost there.”

Not much longer later, as Meng stalked Annie around the roof top, another petite blonde only a few years older than Annie climbed off the fire escape onto the roof.  After a brief hand to hand fight that the blonde made look easy, her sake sunk into Meng’s heart causing him to turn to dust.

“Agent Walker? “ The blonde turned towards Annie. “The CIA asked me to help you out.  Let’s get you out of here before his boss shows up, all right?”


	7. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for August Fic-A-Day 2014

Various Notes from Project LEDA:

Experiments are proceeding as planned. The Duncans have managed to isolate the genome and believe that they can activate it. Volunteers are being brought in from the field for further progress.  
…

It appears that it is not a simple to activate the gene as we believed. All experiments on the potential candidates have failed. We shall have to find another with an activated genome and take further experimentation from that point.  
…

Candidates with the activated genome are easier to experiment with. However, due to the nature of the candidates, we have infrequent access. Steps are being taken to provide more candidates, but it may be easier to work with the current candidate.  
…

We have been able to recreate cells from the original candidate. Unfortunately, the original candidate is no longer available to work with. However, we may have what we need to continue our experiment.  
…

Deactivating the genome in the cloned cells is available to us using known methods. We have experimented with reactivating the genome before the agent wears off. So far, tests are inconclusive.  
…

Success! We have managed to activate a potential cell! The Duncans wish to move on to stage 2 now that we can activate potentials into candidates.  
…

Stage 2 is proceeding as planned. Potential cells are being cloned. Creation of an actual clone may be possible.  
..

We are able to create cloned zygotes.  
...

We are going ahead with the implantation of cloned zygotes into surrogate mothers. Scientists are approaching volunteers undercover as parents seeking surrogates. We cannot let this information become available.  
...

One of the surrogates has disappeared. It is too soon to be able to use known detection means. In the meantime, we shall attempt to retrieve her and the fetus.  
…

Available research is destroyed. It appears there was a traitor inside Project LEDA. All scientists working on the project are dead and the original genome is lost. Experimentation will have to start anew. Monitors are in place for all known potentials  
  


Siobhan Sandler watched her new foster child Sarah closely. A recently cast spell to identify new Potentials had found Sarah living in the foster system. The Council had quickly acted to take her under their wing as soon as they found out. The Watcher hadn't expected to receive a new Potential, but she could already tell that Sarah would be a handful...


	8. Guardians of the Ghost River Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new organization moves into Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the August Fic-A-Day 2018 challenge at twistedshorts.livejournal.com
> 
> Timeline: I know really nothing about the BtVS comics after the Twilight and End of Magic arcs. But this is up to the current episode of Wynonna Earp. Buffy timeline is post finale with no comic info.

“What do you mean, the colors don’t match?” Xander gazed at Willow in concern.

“Well, you know how the slayer detection spell has Slayers as red, and potentials as yellow? There are two dots in Purgatory and one is purple and the other is green.” Willow shrugged as she contemplated the map of Western Canada she had cast their most recent tracking spell on.

“Do we have any contacts in Purgatory? I think I remember reading about there being a curse on the place? The Ghost River Triangle?” Xander walked over to the map to look over Willow’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s the place. Supposedly the descendants of Wyatt Earp guard the triangle with his magic gun.” Willow pointed towards the two dots close together in Southern Alberta.

“Our last contact that the Council had was Ward Earp. Looks like he died in May 2000 though. Nasty, looks like demons overran his homestead and one of his daughters accidentally shot him.” Dawn looked up from the computer the Council files they had salvaged were on.

Buffy tapped her foot. “Earp had daughters? And their family is what, Chosen to guard this Ghosty Triangle?” Everyone could hear the emphasis she put on Chosen.

Dawn searched through the Ghost River files, “Looks like he had three daughters, the oldest was abducted when her father died and is assumed dead. Looks like the council kept an eye on the middle one, Wynonna. Committed to a psychiatric facility after her father’s death and sister’s abduction. No information of what happened to her, or the youngest daughter Waverly, she was only 7 when the council imploded.”

“How has no one followed up on this? I mean, it’s almost 20 years later!” Xander glared at the map which still showed the two different colored dots.

“Sorry, I had to keep scrolling through this file. It looks like someone did last November, but Black Badge had taken over in town. They were able to find out that Wynonna and Waverly Earp were still alive and both in Purgatory. But then Black Badge ran them out of town. Threatened to throw the Slayer and her Watcher into indefinite lock up if they interfered with their important government business. Looks like there was a Marshall Xavier Dolls, and two Agents. An Agent Moody and Agent Lucado. It was Lucado who told our representative that Black Badge had the Ghost River Triangle covered and that the Watcher’s Council was not needed in Purgatory. We detected a large flare up of magic on the Winter Solstice in 2016. That is when we sent a representative to check on the area.” Dawn rolled her eyes. “Government interference in supernatural matters again. Anyways, I have a report here about another magical event last spring but no one went because of what happened with Black Badge.”

“So why are we interested in this place and the Earp family?” Buffy expectantly looked over at Willow from her place at the table next to Dawn.

“Well, it looks like some vampires that we’d really like to hunt down have been located nearby. Otto, Petra, Contessa, Ebbe and Kamen.” 

“All five of them together? Aren’t they demon worshippers? Some guy, Bolshevik?”

“Bulshar, Buffy. And yes, they were all together and last seen in a town just outside the triangle. They left behind evidence of their passing. Dead bodies and brain fogged people. These guys are all about their minions.”

“Well, forget Black Budgie or whoever they are. Vampires are ours. How long will it take to get to this Purgatory? Looks like we have Slayers to find and vampires to dust.”


	9. Isn't That a Dirty Word?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel arrangements on the way to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the August Fic-A-Day Challenge at twistedshorts.livejournal.com
> 
> Timeline: post season 12 in comics +7 years, making up as I go and using what the wikia can tell me. Current with Wynonna Earp.
> 
> Thank you to berifanfic.livejournal.com for the comment that inspired me to add a line to this little drabble.

After a quick Skype meeting with those of the Magic Council they could contact right away, it was decided that Dawn and Buffy would head to Purgatory while a team would be put on standby in case of need. Riley would be in charge of organizing that while Giles made sure with their allies on the Council knew about the situation. They chose to send Dawn as she was closer in age to Wynonna if they did make contact with the Earps and Buffy’s weight as President of the Magic Council would likely be needed in dealing with Black Badge if their visit to Purgatory ended up in a confrontation with them. Riley would also contact Ottawa to inform Black Badge of their arrival as well as hopefully getting some more information on Purgatory as the records were spotty. Tickets were bought to fly in to Calgary, a car rental for the drive out to Purgatory was booked. As soon as Dawn and Buffy could pack, then were on their way. 

Riley called Buffy while they were driving to the airport to update her that he’d spoken with their contact in Ottawa and they would be taking separately through security by Canada Customs so that they could have their weapons with them. 

“Sounds like they’re willing to work with us then?”

“Our contact says that news out of Purgatory has the team there completely on their own now. Black Badge Division has dissolved their Purgatory office. Marshall Dolls is still in Purgatory, but he’s created a team by deputizing both Earps and a local officer, a Nicole Haught. Another agent, a Jeremy Chetri, has also stayed with the team. Our contact wasn’t sure on how your arrival would be received, but the Canadian government is happy to hear that we will be heading to Purgatory. The team there is working out of the local police station.”

“Thanks Riley! We’re at the airport now so I’ll give a call when we’re in Calgary to check in!” Buffy waited for Riley to say goodbye then ended the call on her phone just as Xander arrived at the main doors of the terminal.

“Was that government cooperation I heard? I thought that was a dirty word these days!” Xander joked as he pulled over.

“We’ll see what happens. But yeah. Riley says that someone will be here to help us bypass security and customs.”

Everyone opened their doors after the car was put into park and they all climbed out of the vehicle. 

“Well, that’s of the good! Let’s get your luggage and get you gals going!” Xander opened the trunk and Buffy grabbed out their luggage for her and Dawn. Xander gave both of them a hug, then kissed Dawn. “I’m going to miss you Dawnie.” 

“I’m going to miss you too. Keep safe while I’m gone, alright? I’ll be fine.” Dawn hugged him again and stepped back.

As Xander went to get back into the vehicle, he popped his head back up over the top of the car, a big smile on his face. “Don’t go starting any international incidents!”

Buffy and Dawn both rolled their eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We’re Summers’ women. We don’t cause trouble! We end it. How about you don’t go meeting any other girls while I’m gone!” Dawn joked back at him.

Xander blew Dawn and kiss, waved at Buffy and got in the vehicle. 

As he drove away, Buffy and Dawn turned to start walking into the terminal. “I am never ever going to get used to that. My little sister and my best friend. Still just weird.”

Dawn bumped her shoulder against Buffy’s. “I said he’d be mine someday.”

Buffy shuddered in fun at her. “Still. Do you have to kiss in front of me?” 

“You really should be used to it. It’s been years now. I mean, you’re 37, I’m 32, Xander and I finally worked things out several years ago. It can’t be that hard at this point.” Dawn took off towards the international departures end of the terminal but a blonde woman in one hell of a power suit stepped in front of her. 

“Buffy and Dawn Summers?”

Dawn and Buffy stopped. “That’s us! And you are?”

The blonde woman held up a badge. A black Marshall’s insignia gleamed from it.

“Agent Lucado, U.S. Marshalls. I’m here to escort you through Customs and travel with you through to Calgary.”


End file.
